Estol'din Bloodline
|} ''The Estol'din line is many but few... only the bravest and most strategic belong to it, A line stretching back to the first elves" ' '<'~Origins~> ' The origins of the Estol'din line are hard to pinpoint, Many believe that the elvish words of the elwiudian tribe estol mean Deep thinking and din meaning hope. Yet it is unknown at this point as the line of estol'din rarely discuss there pasts and look toward the future. They however moved from the continent in which all elves came from... unknown at this point. When the elves moved north-east away from the war mongering humans, a part split off and moved south toward islands.... they were never heard of untill the years 12702 B.E.T <''~The founding of Heartwood~'> There were rumors of tribes joining forces, making camps along islands.... they were growing. Heartwood is where the first grand elwiud tree formed, The most sacred tree as it symbolizes life and earth the two helping each other to form a tree of magical properties. This tree is shown much through there history... as it where the great purge ended. They settled around this tree and Heartwood was started. <~The intertwining of the Fifteen Family's~> Due to the humans attacking troops around the islands, fifteen family's were chosen to protect the elwiudians beleif's and themselves. Many humans called the elves around heartwood elwiudians due to there great beleif the grand elwiudian tree was divine sent from ireneus himself. These family's one being the estol'dins were the oldest and wisest of family's... strong, all the attributes needed to protect them. The ritual itself is shrowded by the tribe and is not spoken outside of it, All that is known is 15 spirits were connected to the souls of these beings. If the spirit or they died they could never come back. They kept there souls in 3 personal objects of there own choosing. It kept them alive and the spirit more rejuvinated if the connection was lost or interrupted the body would die slowly.. all his functions would fail and he would soon die. The spirit however would however persuade the living to find these relics so a new host would be made. Many else is shrouded by secrets of the tribe. This is recorded to happen 8588 B.E.T '' <~The Great Purge~> ' Alas as all good things must end... the elven avatars soon thought themselves invincible, the soul never dying as it would be entraped into the soul of the spirit. Soon wars raged ... island against island, nether broke loose(basically saying hell broke loose). Dozens by the minute ... a civil war has begun called the infamous "Great Purge" by the citizens... The citizens rose up to break the long held rule of the avatars. The war lasted 496 years.... un-nether breaking years, the walls closed off to any travellers who seeked the Grand Elwiud Tree... that healed with magical prowess. Much is shrowded as the elves shun this part of history, however I will tell what I do know. The battle of Ririq nearly ended the war, the op'posers now down to a few souls. Yet all through that one Avatar... The Grand Avatar in fact stood by the peoples side, His name Ieulur Estol'din. He was proficent at almost weapon and was trained in earth and life when young, After the battles the war has ended.... but at the cost of his wife Cher Estol'din .. a sad day indeed. The 14 corrupt avatars however were hanged on the grand elwiud trees that lay in the middle of each island, this threat was over in 7167 B.E.T and the relics cast into deep dungeons untill released, the avatars relics are still there as far as we know. The elwiudians by hanging the Avatars on those mystical trees would cause misfortune in the coming future.. far more than any would want.' <~Time of Prosperity~> After the purge not much is recorded...the elves settled down for 3000 years and built much of its lost islands, The city was of heartwood was rebuilt as marble, lapis and emerald and the doors opened for visits of travellers. (more will be done just a start lol by egrodor)'' Category:Bloodlines